


Choices

by katayla



Category: Cainsville - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Splits off from canon in the book 3/4 range.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



"It's okay," Ricky said. 

"Mmm?" I said. It was very late. Gabriel and I had been busy investigating a case until well into the night and then Ricky had kept me up even later doing other things. We were curled together in bed and he was gently stroking my hair.

"It's okay that you love Gabriel."

And now I looked up at him. I started to move away, but he tightened his hold on me--not restraining me, just letting me know he wanted me to stay. So I settled back down next to him.

"You're taking the understanding boyfriend thing too far," I said.

He smiled and ran a finger down my cheek. "I always saw it, you know that. And maybe I should've stepped back, but we have something pretty great, too."

"Yeah, we do." And I pressed my lips to his, moving on top of him. He responded as eagerly as ever, but then broke the kiss off. 

"Wait, Liv, this is important. You think you have to choose, but what if you don't? Every sign is telling you that the choice is what dooms us. What if you start listening?"

And now I sat up. "Are you talking about the fae or--?"

And I couldn't put it into words because oh, yes, I loved both of them, but I'd tried so hard to tiptoe back from that ledge. I loved Ricky. I was with Ricky. I loved Gabriel. I wasn't with Gabriel. That was all.

"I'm talking about everything." And Ricky surged up to meet me and drew me back down. And this, time, neither of us stopped to talk.

Afterwards, I was drifting back to sleep when Ricky said. "The choice not to choose is also a choice."

"Gabriel would never agree."

And I felt Ricky's lips graze my hair. "Do you really think Gabriel would deny you anything?"

I was quiet over the next few days. I could feel Gabriel's eyes resting on me for long minutes. Sometimes, he almost spoke, but then he would hold himself back, still so unsure of where he stood, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Afraid of losing me? Yes. I knew he wanted me in his life, but did _he_ know it?

I'd been deep in a stack of files when I heard Gabriel clear his throat. I looked up to see him holding a paper cup, which he thrust at me. I took it and the familiar scent of mocha swirled up to me.

"Thank you, Gabriel," I said, taking a long sip.

"Do you--do you want to discuss the case?" he asked.

We didn't really need to. We'd talked it over thoroughly and I hadn't discovered any new information, but neither would I push Gabriel away when he was trying. So I gestured to the seat next to me and he grabbed a stack of paper.

The conversation drifted, as it always did with us, to my parents, other cases, and oh, the million mindless things two people who are close to each other talk about. At one point, I saw Lydia poke her head in and then leave, giving me a small smile. And we sat and talked and I knew Ricky was right. I couldn't ever give up Gabriel or this connection. And I couldn't give up Ricky.

When I got back to Cainsville that night, I drifted to the park, pulled by some impulse--some omen?--that I was learning to obey.

And there the little blonde girl was, waiting for me on a bench, swinging her legs. 

"I told you," she said.

"You told me a lot of things." Matilda and choices. Princes and riders. And an endless cycle that I wanted no part of.

"If you choose, you're doomed," she said, in a sing song voice.

"But you said the Persephone solution wasn't an option."

She jumped off the bench and skipped down the path leading further into the park. "I said they would insist you choose. I didn't say you had to listen."

I followed after her, but she was fading away.

"You're the one with the power," she whispered, and was gone.

*

"What if he's not ready?" I whispered. It was a week later and Gabriel kept bringing me mochas and looking at me with questions in his eyes. And I would leave the office and go to Ricky and fall asleep thinking, always thinking of both of them.

But tonight, I couldn't fall asleep and Ricky seemed to have caught my mood. I could feel him tossing and turning next to me.

"It's Gabriel," Ricky said. "You could wait forever for him to be ready."

And that wasn't the real issue, was it? The real issue was--

"I'm scared," I said.

Ricky wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to him. "I know."

And he didn't offer any other comfort or words of wisdom, but it was enough. I knew where he stood. The rest was up to me. And Gabriel.

So late the following night, when Lydia had left, and Gabriel and I had eaten our takeout and wrapped up as many loose ends as we could on our current case, I took his hand in mine.

He startled, of course, and I was prepared for him to pull away, but instead he stared down at our joined hands, as if examining them for evidence.

"I'm not choosing. And I'm not breaking up with Ricky."

He frowned down at our hands. "I fail to see how the two are related."

"Yes, you do."

And I leaned forward and kissed him. I could see his eyes making a million calculations, but when our lips met, it was pure emotion and physicality and I knew I had made the right decision.

"Olivia . . ." Gabriel said, when we pulled apart. I had never heard quite that note in his voice. So soft and low, and with a touch of guilt he might never admit.

"Wouldn't you say the choice not to choose is a choice?"

"A fair point," Gabriel said, switching over to what I thought of as his lawyer voice, smooth and in control.. "Although the Tylwyth Teg and Cwn Annwn may take some convincing."

"I was reminded recently that I'm the one with the power. It's time to take it back."

Gabriel nodded and I knew he would never, ever question me about the kiss. I could run off and marry Ricky tonight and he would never mention it. And so I took a deep breath and inched ever closer to him, our knees now touching.

"I love you and I love Ricky and I am not giving up either of you."

Gabriel swallowed. "But--"

"No," I said. And kissed him again. And oh, his response. I wanted to let it sweep us both away. We were alone in the office and it would be so easy to just let this happen, without taking the final step of putting it all out in words. But then it would be easy for him to step back and pretend he misunderstood or that it never happened. So I pressed on.

"You don't have to say it. Just accept it."

"And if I can't? If I can't--if Ricky--if--"

As much as I loved watching Gabriel stumble for words, now wasn't the time.

"Gabriel, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. And neither does Ricky. But--" I took both of his hands in mine. "Don't you want this?"

And he moved towards me, ever so slowly and cautiously, and kissed me. And as I closed my eyes, I saw, just for an instant, an image of the original three, holding hands and smiling.


End file.
